Remember me?
by Paradise895
Summary: Para alcanzar la felicidad, hace falta dejar atrás muchas cosas. Locamente enamorada de Edward, Bella sacrificó su vida humana para vivir el resto de la eternidad junto al amor de su vida. Pero por mucho que ignoremos, el pasado nos perseguirá siempre.


**Remember me? **

Cada noche, me asomo a la ventana de mi habitación. Tal vez lo hago porque echo de menos aquellos años ya tan lejanos en los que Edward venía por las noches a mi antigua casa de Forks. Forks. Jamás pensé que llegaría a añorarlo alguna vez. Y ahora, ochenta años después de mi marcha, los recuerdos de toda una vida me invaden cada día al anochecer. Sí, echo de menos mi antigua vida; pero la que tengo no la cambiaría por nada. Mi mundo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados el día en que me convertí; sería incapaz de volver a vivir como lo hacía antes. Y aunque no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé, no pasa un solo momento en que no eche de menos alguien con quien hablar, de quien obtener afecto y calor humano. En mi opinión, esa es la parte que más echo de menos de mis días como humana: a Jacob.  
Jamás podré olvidar que el día de mi boda con Edward, mientras Carlisle oficiaba la ceremonia, el aullido lastimero de un lobo en las montañas me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Porque en aquel momento supe que Jacob, mi Jake, me había dejado para siempre, que nunca volvería a verlo; y por supuesto, no me equivocaba.  
Los años que siguieron a mi marcha, Charlie y Reneé me escribieron numerosas cartas en las que contaban algunas cosas de sus respectivas vidas. Charlie seguía de policía en Forks, disfrutando del paisaje color esmeralda y visitando a Billy de vez en cuando. Y en todas esas cartas, mi padre solo mencionó a Jake una sola vez, varios años después de mi boda. Charlie me contó que se había trasladado a Washington y que trabajaba como mecánico de coches antiguos. Me alegré profundamente de que hubiese rehecho su vida, porque era lo que él se merecía: una vida normal; lejos de humanas enamoradas de vampiros buenos; lejos de guerras ancestrales.  
Por su parte, Reneé había tenido un niño con Phil al que curiosamente, llamaron Jake. Ignoraba si mi madre había conocido a mi amigo o si Charlie le había hablado de él en alguna ocasión, pero el caso era que así se llamaba mi hermano. La primera reacción de Edward al conocer la noticia fue bastante cómica y se comentó durante un tiempo en la familia. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que Reneé y Charlie dejaron de escribirme, y fue entonces cuando comencé a echarlos realmente de menos. Necesitaba amigos, alguien a quien poder confesarle la apasionante vida que vivía al lado de los Cullen, pero esa necesidad, nunca llegó a saciarse. Año y medio después, mi madre y Phil murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Y aunque me sentí tentada a ir a Phoenix en busca de mi hermano, Edward no me lo permitió, alegando que era correr un riesgo innecesario pues seguramente, Jake ya debía haber encontrado una familia.  
Mi padre, que quedó destrozado con la noticia, murió tres años más tarde de un infarto al corazón. Incapaz de quedarme de brazos cruzados ante su muerte, emprendí un viaje secreto a Forks para asistir al funeral. Y allí, oculta entre la maleza y empapada por la lluvia, fui por primera vez consciente de lo que había dejado atrás al convertirme. En el entierro reconocí a antiguos compañeros de clase y amigos de los que me había olvidado por completo. Concretamente, me fijé en Angela y Ben, cogidos de la mano y llorando amargamente la muerte de mi padre en mi lugar.

- Ojalá Bella estuviera aquí... – oí que susurraba Angela, y sentí unas ganas terribles de correr hacia ella y gritarle que estaba allí, que seguía viva y no había desaparecido, como muchos pensaban; pero me abstuve. Con el tiempo, había ido adquiriendo experiencia, más conocimientos acerca de los vampiros; y si algo tenía claro era que no podía dejarme guiar por los impulsos. Ya no era una adolescente a la que todo el mundo comprendería por estar en plena fase hormonal. Había cambiado y eso se notaba en mi forma de ser y actuar, pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo la misma Bella de siempre: dispuesta a darlo todo por aquellos a los que amaba. Por eso me contuve de hacer una aparición allí, en aquel mismo instante; durante el funeral de mi padre, al que jamás volvería a ver. Y es que hace demasiado tiempo que las puertas del cielo quedaron cerradas para mí.  
Han pasado tantos años desde que aquellos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente... Y sin embargo, no hay un solo recuerdo o sentimiento que el tiempo haya sigo capaz de borrar. Todos siguen ahí, dormidos en mi alma para despertar de vez en cuando, en ausencia de Edward.

- ¿Qué haces? – me susurra mi ángel de voz aterciopelada mientras besa suavemente mi cuello.

- Recordar... – digo en un susurro, y sus caricias me envuelven de tal manera que me olvido de todas mis preocupaciones.

Y es que al lado de mi ángel soy feliz, o bueno, todo lo feliz que puede ser una persona que vivirá para siempre.


End file.
